herofandomcom-20200223-history
Will Aston
Will Aston is the Black Overdrive Ranger. Biography Used to working alone, he was initially annoyed at having to work in a team and deliberately went off on his own in the Atlantis mission, getting frustrated every time he screwed up as a result; he realized he needed the team when Mack saved his life. Overdrive Will showed his corrected thinking at the idea of teamwork when trying to help Tyzonn learn the same lesson in Just Like Me. His connection to the team can be seen in Ronny On Empty, where he struck out on his own and risked his life to rescue Ronny, who'd been captured saving him. In One Gets Away, Will's attempt to return the third jewel to the Hartford estate ended in failure when Kamdor and Miratrix ambushed him and stole the jewel. In an attempt to salvage the situation, he resigned as a Ranger. However, he wasn't able to ignore his desire of helping his teammates keep the world safe that easily, and with help from Spencer who convinced Andrew that the Black Ranger wasn't in the wrong, Will was welcomed back to the team. His spy skills have made him a valuable asset; in Both Sides Now, during the search for the Hou-ou Bird, Will pretended to defect to the side of evil in order to retrieve the Bird from Kamdor. As a result of his infiltration mission and the loss of the third jewel, Will developed an enmity with Kamdor. In Two Fallen Foes, this was brought to a head; Kamdor, who had been insulting Will as a constant failure, faced him in a battle over the Golden Plate, and Will was able to personally destroy him. Finale At the end of the series, Will decided to go back to being a spy, except that he will now train a team to work with. Powers & Abilities His genetic power is enhanced hearing and telescopic vision, his primary weapon is the Drive Slammer, and he commands the Speed and Crane Driver Zords. He later gains a new bike called the HoverTek Cycle, with a land and helicopter mode. Personality A suave and cocky spy-for-hire with a bag full of high-tech equipment, he enjoys any chance to prove his skills against sophisticated security devices. He is also a suave ladies man, à la a younger version of James Bond, who appreciates the finer things in life. He tries to maintain a cooler-than-thou edge, making him the only Ranger not to be excited about Halloween in Ronny on Empty, as he considered it "kid's stuff". Trivia *While Will's Ranger identity was based on GoGo Sentai Boukenger's Masumi Inou / Bouken Black, his occupation and personality take more after Souta Mogami / Bouken Blue, with whom Masumi has a sort of rivalry. *Will is the Ranger to most commonly fight against Kamdor, due to the history his Sentai counterpart had with Kamdor's counterpart. *Ironically, in 2007, Samuell Benta, Will´s actor, is considerably unpopular within the Power Rangers fandom because of an incident at the first Power Morphicon; four banners were circulated amongst the actors and actresses in attendance for them to autograph. The autographed banners were to be auctioned off, and the proceeds to be donated to charity. Benta, however, opted to keep one of the banners as a souvenir and refused repeated requests from convention staff to return the banner he took. As a result, he has never been invited to further conventions due to his misconduct. Navigation Category:Male Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Power Rangers Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Thieves Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Martyr Category:Scapegoat Category:Arrogant Category:Tricksters Category:Fighter Category:Brutes Category:Elementals Category:Determinators Category:Stalkers Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Casanova Category:Superheroes Category:Right-Hand Category:Rivals Category:Outright Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Honorable Category:Warriors Category:One-Man Army Category:Egalitarian Category:Harmonizers Category:Optimists Category:Sophisticated Category:Voice of Reason Category:Rescuers